Corre, Que viene
by gphinbella93
Summary: Isabella, esta de parto, sin embargo habra diversas situaciones muy curiosas. habra phinbella, canderemy, ferbessa, incluso un poco de doofenshmirtz, pero sobre todo mucha irreverencia, humor y situaciones extravagantes. Historia del parto Finalizada, y ahora los Especiales de todas formas las historia aparecera como terminada exceptuando los Especiales
1. Chapter 1

**Bien se que prometi este Fic en la encuesta para el 31 de Agosto, pero visto la poca afluencia de participantes que he tenido y que seguramente no iban a aumentar he decidido contar ya los votos, gracias a las 4 personas que han votado, la victoria ha sido para Corre que viene por aplastante victoria, veamos que os parece. este fic.**

**Por Supuesto ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**la imagen que aparece de Isabella y phineas es de la grandisima artista Paola Farfan mas conocida como Angelus 19.  
**

* * *

**Corre que viene **

* * *

_CAPITULO 1.- El problema de la habitacion semiprivada._

_(Danville, 3 de Junio, año 2020)_: En un pequeño apartamento, una joven pareja duerme, el hombre con cabeza de triangulo, duerme con la cara bajo la almohada, mientras la mujer mantiene apoyada la mano sobre un vientre hinchado, la joven llamada Isabella Garcia Shapiro, lleva embarazada cerca de 9 meses, todo parece tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo como la calma que precede a la tormenta. De repente la joven se despierta y somnolienta apoya su mano sobre el vientre, ese movimiento de su bebé no es normal.

Preocupada, intenta despertar a su marido

ISABELLA: Phineas, Phineas, despierta, ya viene.

PHINEAS: ¿que?, ¡no!, Mama, cinco minutos más

ISABELLA: (gritando), VAS A SER PADRE

PHINEAS: ¿QUE?, pero tenemo.., tengo que llevarte al Hospital.

ISABELLA: vaya, con el genio, al fin se dio cuenta.

PHINEAS: (vistiendose como un Rayo), ya estamos, te has vestido, tenemos la bolsa, todo preparado, Bien, Ferb esta avisado, el avisara a los demas.

ISABELLA: (intentando mantener la calma), Phineas, tranquilo, tenemos todo

PHINEAS: no hay tiempo, (se marchan dejando la bolsa)

(ya en el Hospital)

PHINEAS: ya hemos llegado, SI, menos de diez minutos del hospital a casa, UN NUEVO RECORD.

ISABELLA: (Ironica), si realmente lo mas dificil ya esta.

PHINEAS: no, pero realmente toda va muy bien

CANDACE y JEREMY: ¿ya habeis llegado?, ¿porque habeis tardado tanto?

PHINEAS: ¿pero como puñetas habeis llegado tan rapido?

JEREMY: fuimos en taxi, vosotros ¿no?.

PHINEAS: no tambien en taxi, pero incluso si hice ruta...

FERB Y VANNESA: Mirad quien ha llegado chicos. (salen de la sala de espera Bufford,Baljeet y Vivian

PHINEAS: (mosqueado), vale, este hospital tiene alguna especie de tunel secreto.

ISABELLA:(nerviosa) Vale phin, tu quedate hablando yo voy a tener un bebe (se acerca hacia la recepcion del hospital

PHINEAS: voy, voy , (a la recepcionista), holo somos los señores Flynn-Garcia, hemos llamado desde el taxi

Enfermera: claro, tenemos una habitacion semi-privada esperandoles

ISABELLA: ALTO,alto, ¿semiprivada?, (rie nerviosa), pedimos una habitacion privada.

Enfermera: ya pero no tenemos, ninguna, de todas formas, aunque hubiese no podemos garantizarle a nadie una habitacion privada, y ahora no hay ninguna disponible

FERB: tio, deberias haber llegado antes.

ENFERMERA: lo siento solo nos quedan habitaciones semiprivadas.

ISABELLA: de acuerdo, danos un segundo (se apartan un poco), Phineas, sobornala

PHINEAS: eh, cariño.. no tienen habitaciones libres.

ISABELLA: eso es mentira, si tienen, pero para gente importanrte, ¿que pasaria si yo fuese el presidente?

PHINEAS: estariamos jodidos, no tienes ni idea de geografia, (Isa le mira), esta bien, (va hacia la recepcionista y de forma sutil, dice) le importaria comprobarlo de nuevo, (despalza un billete de 50 dolares hacia la enfermera)

Enfermera: esto, es un hospital (le devuelve el billete)

ISABELLA: (se levanta de la silla de ruedas), oiga quiero decirle que no me gusta su tono y este no es el unico Hospital de la ciudad, asi que no nos supondra ningun problem..., (se agarra el vientre), UY, ostras, ostras una contraccion, (se apoya en la silla de ruedas), ah, aaaah au, uh, uh.

Enfermera: ¿desea ver una habitacio semi-privada?

ISABELLA: (asustada) SI, no pierdo nada por verla.

* * *

(ya en la habitacion, la pareja y sus amigos conversan)

BUFFORD: (con una videocamara), este video es para que vuestro bebe lo vea algun dia asi que quieres decirle algo

ISABELLA: Ah, vale (para de hablar), hola cariño, soy yo tu madre, estoy deseando verte (muy nerviosa), ¡por favor no me hagas daño!.

(todos la miran asombrados, entran Jeremy y Candace)

CANDACE: hemos hablado con la recepcionista y la razon por la que tu ginecologa llega tarde, es porque no va a venir.

ISABELLA: ¿QUE?, NO, ¿PORQUE?

JEREMY: bueno, al parecer al salir de la ducha se resbalo y se golpeo el craneo.

ISABELLA: ¿QUE?, la madre que la pario sera estupida.

FERB: tranquila, Izzy, todo saldra bien

ISABELLA: !para ti es facil decirlo, no te va a salir un niño de la vagina¡

CANDACE: Oye cielo, la enfermera dice que el medico que te va a tratar es maravilloso.

JEREMY: si, es el jefe del departamento.

(en ese momento entra el doctor)

DOCTOR: Isabella, soy el doctor Garald, y voy a atenderla en el parto, volvere dentro de un rato haber cuanto ha dilatado, asi que relajese porque todo va estupendamente y ademas soy un trekkie, (se marcha)

FERB: acaba de decir, que es un trekkie.

VANNESA: eso me ha parecido

FERB: estupendo.

PHINEAS: (dejando a un lado la tablet) bueno creo que ya he entendido lo de los plazos del parto.

FERB: Si, si tienes un parto a final de mes te lo financian al dos por ciento.

BUFFORD: (que habia salido un momento entra con un par de globos), chicos mirad lo que he comprad..., AH, AAAAAAAAAH.

PHINEAS: sera mejor que vayas a que te miren eso.

BUFFORD: no es nada

BALJEET: vamos a ha asegurarnos, mejor, (se marchan dejando a Phineas y a la pareja solas)

* * *

(En la sala de espera, se encuentra hablando Vanessa y Ferb)

VANNESA: no se si es por estar en este sitio o porque izzy, va a tener un bebe, pero creo que ya deberiamos plantearnos tener uno

FERB: si, por mi me vale, si tu estas preparada

VANNESA: oye tu verde, Naci preparada.

FERB: venga cuando empezamos

VANNESA: (se pone a contar con los dedos), espera.

FERB: ah lo olvidaba los ciclos menstruales.

VANNESA: ahora, vamos ha hacerlo.

FERB: aqui en el hospital.

VANNESA: no, tonto, aqui no, aunque podriamos.

FERB: si podriamos

VANNESA: es un sitio limpio.

FERB: vamos ha hacerlo ¿no?

VANNESA: SI, vamonos antes de que me arrepienta (se marcha y entran en la primera habitacion vacia que ven)

* * *

(mientras con Bufford y Baljeet)

BALJEET: ¿que tiene?, doctor

doctor: piedras en el riñon

BUFFORD: no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa

doctor: piedras en el riñon

BALJEET: ¿o?

doctor: piedras en el riñon

BUFFORD: ¿si?, la hemos jodido.

* * *

(en la habitacion de Isabella),

Isabella: ¿por cierto?, tienes la bolsa.

Phineas: enseguida vuelvo.

Isabella: Hombres, siempre pensando en sus cosas.

Doctor Garald: hombre veamos como va, vaya la han dejado sola, le hare compañia un rato, (enciende la tele y suena la banda sonora de Star trek).

ISABELLA: ''SOCORROOOOOOOOOO''.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1, este capitulo lo he podido hacer con los retazos de tiempo libre que he acordado unos 45 minutos al dia, el resto a empollar, la pregunta es ¿sobrevivira ISA a una sesion de Star trek, con un trekkie?, ¿encontrara Phineas la bolsa? y ¿como acabara lo de las piedras en el riñon?**

**todo esto y mucho mas en corre que viene, el siguiente capitulo, eeeeeeeh cuando surja.**

**finalmente quiero decir que bueno pongan reviews, me ha salido bastante cortito no creo que ningun capitulo supere las 1300 palabras asi que bueno una lectura ligera.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos vengo aqui con la siguiente entrega de este digamos Fic tan descacharrantemente chorra, veamos que os parecen.**

**Ninguno de los personajes , pertenecen a sus creadores (saben quienes son, no hace falta que ponga el nombre)me pertenece solo el Dr. Garald**

**la foto que acompaña al fic es de Angelus19 (todos sabemos a quien me refiero).**

* * *

**Corre, que viene:**

* * *

_CAPITULO 2.- Extraños vecinos (1)_

(Phineas sale de la Habitacion corriendo dejando a su mujer embarazada para buscar a su hermano Ferb, sera idiota se ha dejado la bolsa, quiza lo mas importante de todo, se encuentra con Jeremy).

JEREMY: hey, tio adonde vas

PHINEAS: me he dejado la bolsa con la ropa, con todo vamos y me la he dejado en la calle

JEREMY:Tio, tienes un problema, voy a buscar a tu hermana (se va).

PHINEAS: (mira al techo y cierra los ojos): ''dios si existes por favor envia la bolsa aqui'', (en ese momento en la puerta de el piso de Phineas un perro coge la bolsa y se la lleva, pasa por un parque y llega al hospital donde la deja a los pies de Phineas, el perro se marcha, y un hombre viene y roba la bolsa),(Phineas abre los ojos y mira al suelo), Oh mierda, (llama a su madre

* * *

(Jeremy encuentra a Candace en la seccion de Maternidad, viendo a los distintos niños)

JEREMY: Por dios, si tanto quieres otro, robalo (la cuidadora se les queda mirando)

CANDACE: Bueno lo he estado pensando y me gustaria que Amanda tuviese un hermanito, y mira nos va muy bien, (se abraza a Jeremy)

JEREMY: Si, no nos va mal, (le besa el pelo), por cierto, Phineas ha perdido la bolsa.

CANDACE: No me sorprende, sera mejor que le ayude.

JEREMY: Por que no cierro esa bocaza, que tengo.

* * *

(Bufford esta en la cama, hablando con el doctor cuando Jeremy y Candace entran)

Candace: nos acabamos de enterar, ¿que pasa?.

Doctor: Piedras en el Riñon, normalmente señor van stomm pulverizariamos la piedras con Ondas expansivas, pero estan demasiado cerca de la vejiga, lo cual significa que podemos esperar a que las expulse o bien introducirnos en la uretra y...

Buffod: ALTO, no, no, no, no, no, Nada de introducciones, nada, ademas eso ni siquiera es una opcion, ¿que es la uretra?.

Candace: (se lo dice al oido)

Bufford:(abriendo los ojos al maximo), ESTA LOCO.

* * *

(Mientras en la habitacion de Isabella, Phineas entra)

Phineas: cariño, te acuerd...

Doctor: (a Isa), solo lleva dilatada dos centimetros y tenemos que llegar hasta los diez, asi que todavia queda tiempo, (se va)

Isabella: bueno pues tendremos que matar el tiempo haciendo algo, ¿que decias Phineas?

Phineas: (como si nada), si supongo, que tal con el doctor

Isabella (haciendo un escalofrio), bueno me he pasado la ultima hora viendo como Kirk salva el universo..., otra vez, (moviendose en la cama), dios no quiero a ese doctor, no quiero que me mire ahi abajo y diga que voy a tener un vulcaniano.

(en ese momento entran dos personas).

Hombre: bueno, pues ya estamos.

Phineas: hola me llamo Phineas y esta es mi mujer, Isa, se ve que compartimos habitacion.

Hombre: hola soy Dick Dickerson y esta es mi mujer Julie

Julie: Hola, ¿es el primero?

Isabella; Si, si que lo es.

Julie: pues el pequeño Robin es nuestro tercero asi que si por lo que sea necesitais algo, o teneis alguna pregunta no teneis mas que decirnoslo.

Phineas: muchas gracias, mira he corrido esto pero lo voy a cerrar para dejaros un poco de intimidad

Julie: no, Tonterias, vamos a compartir cada momento con vosotros y creo que lo pasaremos muy bien

Isabella: vale supong...

Dick: (sacando una camara), EH, sonreid (se prepara para hacer una foto)

Isabella y phineas. No,no,no, creo que (el flash les ciega)

Isabella: ah, Bueno (se aprieta el vientre),ah, Phineas me viene otra contraccion.

Phineas: (agarrandola el hombro), vale, respira

Isabella: UH,uh, au,au.

Julie: Creo que yo tambien estoy teniendo una..

(Ambas mujeres gritan a la vez mientra julie levanta el pulgar como diciendo sigue asi, mientras Dick saca otra foto cegando a Isa).

* * *

(en ese momento, Vanessa y Ferb miran por la ventana de una habitacion ven que no hay nadie, y entra encienden la luz)

Vanessa: hemos encontrado un sitioooo.

Ferb: Vale, (entran y se empiezan besar, pero Vanessa para)

Vanessa: espera, ¿lo ambientamos un poco?

Ferb: ehhh, Vale, atenuo las luces, atenuo las luces, (las apaga), oh las apago del todo, que mas da, (mira en la habitacion), no hay velas perfumadas, (entra en el baño), espera esto sirve (saca un spray ambientador y lo aprieta encima de Vanessa)

Vanessa: basta, basta, me estas dejando esteril pero sirve.

(Ferb se sube encima de Vanessa y se empiezan a besar de nuevo)

Vanessa: espera (se desabrocha la blusa), OYE tenemos condones, ¿eh?.

Ferb: (la mira)

Vanessa: (riendo), AH, Claro. (ferb se sube encima de Vanessa)

(alguien enciende la luz, sorprendiendo a los Jovenes, que ven a una enfermera, ferb se levanta)

Ferb: SI, 37 grados, esta perfectamente.

* * *

(con Isabella y Phineas, entra Linda)

Linda: Hola, cariño enhorabuena, (besa en la frente a Isabella)

Isabella: gracias Linda, ¿Puedes decir a mi madre que venga?

Linda: si, ningun problema, ¿Phineas, puedo hablar contigo un momento?, fuera.

Phineas: si, enseguida vuelco cariño

Isabella: ¡No, no puedes dejarme sola con esta gente!.

Phineas: oh, lo siento

Isabella: no, phineas, phineas, (gritando), ¡Mi hija no tiene padre!.

(linda y su hijo salen)

Linda: he traido, lo que me pediste, la proxima vez acuerdate

Phineas: visto, lo visto no creo que haya proxima vez

(Isabella, sale)

Isabella: ha, nada linda solo te queria decir que muchas gracias, por cierto Phineas, ENTRA EN LA HABITACION.

Phineas: luego te veo, (ambos entran en la habitacion).

(cuando entran, Dick, abre la cortina)

Dick: siento mucho que el medico haya cerrado la cortina para el reconocimiento de Julie

Ambos (Phineas y Isabella): Oh, eso ha sido..., todo un detalle por su parte

Dick: Julie tiene una dilatacion del cuello del utero de casi 7 centimetros, es como cerca de cuatro dedos. (le miran flipando), el medico me ha dejado tocarlo

Julie: ¿ya le has tocado el cuello del Utero?

Ambos (Phineas y Isabella): Oh, no y no creo que lo haga.

Julie: si quieres, puedes tocar el mio y luego el de Isabella para comparar.

Isabella: por cierto, tambien esta el asunto del medico, quiero otro.

Phineas: no me parece el tipico trekkie...

Isabella: me da igual, estoy a punto de parir

Phibeas: repito, no me parece...

Isabella: AH, AAAAAAAAAH, (PHINEAS SE MARCHA).

* * *

(mientras en el ascensor, Django Brown, entra cuando una mujer embarazada, entra en el mismo sitio)

Django (obsesionado con la radio que lleva), vamos , vamos , joder lanza, lanza a canasta..., o caete al suelo eso tambien esta bien.

Chica: ¿eres de los Hurricane?

Django(sin mirarla) por supuesto

Chica: Oh, menudo monton de mierda

Django: escuche, señorita, Uh, ¿de que equipo eres?

Chica: de los celtics, (se abre el ascensor y salen)

Django: ¿de los celtics?, esos no podrian ganar, aunque estuviese Ginobili con ellos, y eso que se jubilo hace 10 años.

Chica: Oh, callate estan reestructurando la plantilla, OH,

Django: eh, espera voy a por el padre, ¿oigan?, necesitamos que venga el, padre, necesitamos que venga el padre.

Chica: no hay ningun padre

Django: lo siento

Chica: no importa estoy bien, OH, mierda.

Django: vale, esta bien ven conmigo, creo que todas las embarazadas van entrando aqui.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, Gracias a todos por leer la historia, en especial a los que la estan siguiendo o han puesto reviews, espero que siga manteniendo el nivel del primer capitulo, por supuesto pongan reviews.**

***nota del autor*: los hurricanes es un equipo ficticio de la NBA, pertenece a la ciudad de Danville serian algo asi como Danville hurricanes, perdon por la coña de Ginobili, pero es que es un jugador que me encanta.**

**y ahora a responder reviews:  
**

**fanphineasyferb2011: **si no se acabo el mundo y vino esto, ¿a, que estuvo bien?, gracias por el review **  
**

**gallegorrinco: **si me lo pase muy bien escribiendo esa escena, pero mi favorita es la de las piedras en el riñon

**The Naathy:** intentare no bajar el nivel, aunque creo que este esta peor, porque la gracia esta en la situacion en la que se quedan los personajes

**Fisherprice:** si, si que es muy comico y si fuiste el primero, pero tu review tardo en subir, con el correo se ve que eres el primero, todavia no ha llegado a los niveles maximos de gracia, esta historia.

**de nuevo gracias por los reviews, y gracias a Kena86 por leer la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo chicos, bueno a pesar de que me he enterado de que no se permite el formato script en esta web, voy a continuar la historia en este formato, no para llevar la contraria a la web sino por que llevo dos capitulo con el mismo formato, lo terminare y he intentare cambiar el formato (pero de momento se lo dejo asi para que lo puedan disfrutar, lo mismo pasara con el resto de mis historias, seran pasadas a formato normal en cuanto las termine, ''nuevos sentimientos'', esta en ello).**

**bueno, os dejo con el siguiente capitulo en el que aparecera un personaje interesante cuyo personaje y creador dire al final.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y ferb me pertenecen a sus geniales creadores, la foto que acompaña al fic es de Angelus 19 (La conocemos todos ¿no?).  
**

* * *

**Corre, Que viene:****  
**

* * *

_CAPITULO 3.- Extraños vecinos (2)_

(Phineas Flynn, entra de nuevo a la habitacion de su esposa y se encuentra con una situacion inusual, ya que las dos personas que estaban antes, se habian ido)

Phineas: Vaya, ¿Donde estan los asquerosos?

Isabella: Teniendo un bebe, en cuanto te has ido se la han llevado, eso si no sin antes enseñarme una panoramica completa del pequeño Robin ASOMANDO LA CORONILLA; no es justo, yo llegue antes, (mira su barriga), ¿porque no quiere salir?

Phineas: sabes lo que creo, creo que has creado un entorno tan agradable en tu interior, que el bebe simplemente no quiere salir.

Isabella: Oh, gracias, pero, que el arroz se ha pasado que salga ya.

Phineas: (observando a las dos personas que habian llegado)¿quienes son los nuevos?

Isabella: bueno, por lo que he podido comprobar se llaman con unos motes cariñosos que son cabrón enfermizo y Manipuladora de mierda.

Phineas: (flipando), cierro la habitacion

Isabella: si, por favor (phineas cierra la cortina), ¿por cierto has encontrado un nuevo ginecolo?

Phineas: si, bueno aqui esta el dr, Sorensen, (aparece un joven que no aparenta los 24 años)

Isabella: ¿QUE?, me has traido esto, quiero un doctor compertente no un becario que tiene menos edad que el mas joven de los Jonas Brothers.

Phineas: ¿Nick?

Isabella: Si, Nick pero eso no viene al caso, estoy segura al ciento por ciento que este joven no ha tenido un parto en su vida

Dr. Sorensen: Bueno, en realidad llevo tres años, de becario ya que empece mi carrera a los 17, creo que estoy perfec...

Isabella: CHITON, quiero un doctor de verdad y no un niño que no ha realizado un parto en su vida

Dr. Sorensen: Pe...

Isabella: Vamos, largo de aqui, (el doctor se va)

Phineas: que bueno, le has hecho llorar.

* * *

(en la Habitacion de Bufford)

Doctor: Hemos llegado a la conclusion de que la forma menos dolorosa para el paciente es la introduccion

Bufford: ¿QUE?, NO

Candace: Calmate, Bufford

Bufford: NO me digas que me calme, (entre Jeremy, Baljeet y dos auxiliares, consiguen reducirle)

Candace: Vamos doctor adelante

Bufford: Malditos Judas, me habeis vendido al enemigo, (Consigue soltarse y salir corriendo de la habitacion, pero al torcer la esquina el dolor vuelve y se apoya en la pared, mientras un anciano con silla de ruedas que pasa por alli), eh vamos, apartese, rapido, rapido, rapido, (el viejo le hace un corte de mangas y se larga)

Jeremy: Ahi esta, a por el

Doctor: mejor cogemos el metodo tradicional.

Baljeet: ¿oye y Candace?

Jeremy: ha ido a ver a Phineas, y yo me acercare enseguida, ¿te ocupas de el?, adios, (se va pitando)

Baljet: (Levantando las manos al cielo): Shiva por que me has abandonado.

* * *

(Entra Candace, en la Habitacion de Isa, que esta sola)

Candace: ¿hola que tal?

Isabella: Fatal, el bebe no sale, no he dormido en seis horas y tengo sed, pero el doctor dice que solo Hielo picado, ¿Phineas ha ido a por el?

Candace: No hace falta, ya traje un poco, (le da un vasito de plastico).

Isabella: Gracias, (entre Jeremy)

Jeremy: ¿hola como esta mi morena favorita?, (abre la persiana y se encuentra con la otra pareja), siento molestarles, (los otros ni le miran)

Isabella: He estado mejor

Jeremy: todavia no ha nacido, vaya el milagro de la vida es un muermo total.

Isabella: si, el doctor dice que solo ha dilatado tres centimetros, !eso es suficiente¡, ¿Cuanto es?, esto (hace un hueco con las manos de unos quince centimetros)

Jeremy: en realidad, (le cierra el hueco hasta que solo cabe un tapa de Atun)

Isabella: Oh mierda, maldito sistema metrico, (se echa las manos a la frente), Oh, mierda otra contraccion

Candace: Espera dame, la mano, respira, respira, respira, muy bien sigue asi

Isabella: ah, au,au, au, au, au, au, ay.

Mujer: (a su marido), ¿que te excita? cabron enfermizo, veo que te gusta mirarla

Hombre: cariño, no la estaba mirando

Mujer: oh callate cabron enfermizo

Hombre: Mira ni siquiera se porque estoy aqui, Manipuladora de mierda.

Jeremy: Perdon, voy ha cerrar esto

Mujer: ves Cabron enfermizo, cierran porque la estabas mirando

Candace: Oh no, no no estaba mirando te lo aseguro

(cierran la persiana entre ambas camas pero el hombre se sienta en una silla que permite ver a Isabella)

Jeremy: He traido unas cuantas peliculas y el dvd portatil, elige, ''Alien el octavo pasajero'', ''la Mosca'', ''Xtro'', ''Cromosoma 3'', ''Crepusculo: Amanecer'', y ''Estoy vivo''.

Isabella: (ve al hombre, que le observa), Jeremy, me esta mirando

Jeremy; EH TU, ¿quieres ver a tu hijo?

Mujer: No le hables a si a mi marido Gilipollas.

Jeremy: (apoya las manos en el cuello, completamente flipado).

* * *

(Phineas entra en la habitacion de Bufford)

Phineas: Bufford, me acabo de enterar, los siento ¿tienes?

Doctor (que pasaba por alli), Piedras en el riñon

Bufford: ¿solo sabe decir eso?.

Baljeet: ¿que tal tu, como lo llevas?

Phineas: Bien, cansados, despues de varias horas sin dormir, me voy que tengo que coger un poco de hielo, (se marcha)

* * *

(Phineas, va la maquina y echa veinte centavos, al ver que el hielo no sale mete la mano en la abertura, al no sacar nada intenta sacar la mano, pero no puede, tira un poco mas fuerte pero no sale, desesperado se pone a golpear la maquina para salir de alli, al no poder hacerlo coge el movil)

Phineas: Ferb tengo un problema, ven aqui, rapido.

* * *

(en la habitacion de Isabella)

Candace: vale ya viene otra persona en camino

Isabella: (levantada) ya esta embarazada, es igual aunque no lo este seguro que tiene un hijo antes que yo.

(Entra una joven pareja china, que rapidamente cierra la persiana)

Jeremy: mira caso cerrado, (Jeremy recibe una llamada), espera un momento, (sale), ¿que te ha pasado...?, enseguida voy, (entra dentro), Chicas os dejo solas, al parecer phineas se ha quedado con la mano atrapada en la maquina de hielos

Isabella: ¿QUE?, trae el telefono

Jeremy: (se lo da), me tengo que ir, (se va corriendo).

Isabella: (llamando por telefono), Phineas ES ESO CIERTO

Phineas:, yo..,esto.., mejor hablamos luego

Isabella: Maldito seas caratriangulo, mas te vale que llegues a tiempo

* * *

(Django arropa a la chica que se habia encontrado, mientras la chica habla con su madre)

Chica: No, mama ya hemos discutido eso..., NO, no pienso llamarle, me da igual que sea hijo suyo, es un cretino..., no, no estoy sola esta aqui Django.

Django: (caminando por la habitacion, se sorprende al escuchar su nombre).

Chica: ¿que quieres decir con Django quien...?, ¿Django cual es tu apellido?

Django; Brown

Chica: Django Brown..., si..., vale..., espera, quiere hablar contigo.

Django: (coge el telefono), Hola.., si soy yo, jeje..., no,no, solo somos amigos, si..., Soy soltero.., veinticuatro años..., soy Pintor., ¿Oiga?, Me ha colgado

Chica: no le va eso de hablar con movil, odia esos aparatos.

Django: bueno, ¿por que no quieres avisar al padre?, vamos si la madre de mi hijo fuese a dar a luz querria saberlo.

Chica: oye hincha de los hurricane, crees que me interesa tu opinion sobre la paternidad, NO, en absoluto.

Django: como quieras, mira sera mejor que me vaya

Chica: puede que si, que sea lo mejor.

Django: y bueno cuidate (abre la puerta y se va pero la abre de repente), sabes cual es el problema de los celtics, que los jugadores dirigen el equipo.

Chicas: sabes que eso no es cierto

Django (mientras le golpea la almohada), si lo es

Chica: no, no lo es.

* * *

(con Isabella)

Isabella: Doctor, tiene han pasado ya nueve horas, tres mujeres han pasado por aqui, ¿cuantos centimetros llevo?, ocho, nueve

Doctor Garald: Cuatro centimetros

Candace: ¿solo cuatro?, hasta yo estoy mas dilatada

Doctor Garald: va progresando solo que lentamente, volvere en dos horas

Enfermera: Venimos aqui con otra compañera

(aparece una chica gritando)

Doctor: vaya, llevemosla ya ha sala de partos.

Isabella: (gritando), OH, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, otra mas.

* * *

(Phineas, Jeremy, Ferb y Vanessa, buscan una solucion para sacar a Phineas de la Maquina de hielos)

Jeremy: ¿y si pulsamos este boton rojo?

Phineas: ¡NO!, nunca se pulsa el boton rojo

Vanessa: ¿y si tiras fuerte y hacia abajo?

hombre: no lo aconsejo asi perdi mi mano (les enseña un muñon y se larga)

Phineas: (deseperado): se acabo desconectad esto y ayudadme entro con esto al paritorio

(entre los tres avanzan lentamente hasta la habitacion de Isa)

* * *

en la habitacion de Isabella una enfermera entra

Enfermera: esta habitacion esta disponible

Isabella: (Desesperada), NO, Alto espera escucheme bien, desde que estoy aqui van cuatro, cuatro mujeres que han pasado por esta habitacion, las mismas que el numero de centimetros que estoy dilatando, han llegado y se han ido con sus hijos, SOY LA SIGUIENTE, ME TOCA A MI, ES LO JUSTOOO, y como traiga a otra mujer y de a luz antes que yo pienso demandarla, la demandare a usted y mi marido es Abogado **(N.A: NO, no lo es)**,

Candace: Oye Izzy..

Isabella: Chiton.

Enfermera: creo que a la siguiente paciente le falta bastante

Isabella: (mas calmada), vale entonces que entre

(entra en la habitacion una joven rubia)

Melissa: (empalideciendo), TU

Isabella: (atonita), No, puede ser

Candace: y esto fue lo que predijeron los mayas, la pelea entre estas dos causara el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, a que no os le esperabais, eh, pues si Melissa J. Carlson aparece en este Fic y causara todavia mas problemas, y esta es la razon por la que este capitulo es tan largo, pero atencion chicos todavia queda queda bastante ;), ya que hare un par de capitulo tras el nacimiento, un epilogo y un final alternativo (muy tragico, no desvelo mas)  
**

**Melissa J. Carlsson pertenece al grandisimo escritor Juli4427, espero que le guste este fic, y nos vemos chicos, este es mi atrasado regalo de Navidad, o mi regalo de Año nuevo, seguro que no actualizo hasta el fin de 2012, asi que chicos os deseo un buen 2013 a todos y espero que todos lo empiecen con buen pie, Hasta el año que viene.  
**

**Ahora a contestar a mis Reviews  
**

**Gallegorrinco:** Si la verdad es que la escena es muy divertida, estar ahi y que bueno te corten el rollo, feliz año 2013, amiga

** FanPhineasYFerb2011:** Me alegro de que te haya parecido muy, muy, muy, gracioso, tenia mis dudas, y si la verdad es que les estoy torturando un poquito, demasiado, no, feliz año 2013, amiga**  
**

**MarioKinomoto88:** me parece mas bien que es un culo veo culo quiero, ya que los chicos tienen unos 24 añitos y estan casado, feliz año tambien para ti.

**ni decir tiene, que pongan reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y ****he vuelto señores, al fin he conseguido terminar las sdkjfbdskjgb de los examenes y espero compensarles por el tiempo que he pasado sin renovar, tengo nuevas ideas y mucho trabajo hecho, asi que nos veremos las letras bastante a menudo estos dias (no voy a subir una historia cada dia tanto no he hecho, si es lo que se esperan), para empezar voy a terminar estos fics de Phineas y ferb, y voy a empezar a escribir fics sobre otras series (One piece (uno subido, si les interesa),o One piece o One piece (que obsesion Xd)), Peliculas como los Vengadores y Django Unchained (el famoso Tarantino). Bueno la verdad me ha sorprendido gratamente la gran cantidad de Reviews que he recibido (7), [sigan asi quiero que se superen para el proximo Cap]**

**Bueno en mi opinion creo que Ya divague bastante ,(Mamaaaaaaa, gphinbella93 no se calla), oopsss, y aqui my Crazy History.**

* * *

**Corre, que Viene**

* * *

_CAPITULO 4.- La ley de Murphy (1)_**  
**

(En ese mismo momento en otra parte del hospital, un rato antes, con Phineas y Jeremy)

Phineas.- ¿Oye y Ferb y Vanessa?

Jeremy.- Ni idea, como no nos hemos dado cuenta

(en ese momento Garald se acerca a ellos)

Garald: vaya no me puedo creer que alguien se haya quedado atascado otra vez, por suerte tenemos una solucion para esto (pulsa el boton rojo)

Phineas: Noooooooo..., vaya mi mano se ha liberado, (la ve congelada), aaaaaaaaaahhhhh, pero que..., Alla voy Isabella, (se marcha corriendo a la habitacion).

(Momentos antes en una habitacion, entran besandose Vanessa y Ferb)

Vanessa: al fin hemos podido escaparnos, ¿crees que tu hermano esta bien?

Ferb: Oh, tranquilo ya le conoces, (observa la habitacion privada), ¿deberiamos decirle a Izzy, que queda una habitacion privada Vacia?.

Vanessa: Podriamos hacerlo, o hacer el amor en ella

Ferb:dejame que lo piense, MIENTRAS me quito los pantalones.

Vanessa: (tumbandose en la cama), Venga semental, Fecundame.

(ferb se tumba encima de Vanessa, cuando de repente se escucha en la habitacion de al lado escuchan un grito de una voz conocida, se paran sorprendidos)

Vanessa: esa no es Melissa.

Ferb: Si no es ella, es que hay dos, lo que significaria que ha llegado el fin del Mundo.

(Ambos jovenes se levantan y salen corriendo de la habitacion, Mientras en la habitacion de Isabella, ambas mujeres estan intentando tirarse de los pelos mientras Candace esta intentando pararlas con gran dificultad)

Isabella: aah, porque ella, siempre ella arruinando los momentos mas inolvidables de mi vida yo la mato, oh una contraccion, UF, AAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA, MIERDA, AAAAAAAAH, (apretando la mano izquierda de Candace)

Melissa: (a la vez) TU, tu me quitaste a mi Phinny, te matare y me quedare con el, mierda una contraccion, AAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAH, OOOH, (apretando la mano derecha de Candace)

Candace: (que en ese momento tiene a las dos agarradas de una mano), Respirad, respirad, respirad, NO APRETEIS MALDITAS, (se cae al suelo por el agresivo apreton en las manos de la jovenes)

(cuando cesan, ambas jovenes, se miran , con un odio mutuo en sus miradas)

Isabella: (respirando con dificultad), te.. parece..que firmemos... la paz por un dia

Melissa: (igualmente), esta... bien... te lo concedo por hoy, pero no te quiero ver la cara. (se tumba en la cama todavia respirando con dificultad).

(en ese momento entra Phineas, con la mano todavia congelada)

Phineas: Cariño, ya he llegado, ¿todo esta bien no ha pasado nada?

Isabella: No,no podias haber desaparecido durante un dia, que aun asi seguiria igual, ¿que te ha pasado en la mano?.

Phineas: Oh, esto me quede atrapado en la maquina de hielos y esta un poco congelada, (Candace tirada en el suelo por el dolor en ambas manos se levanta y agarra la mano congelada de Phineas)

Candace: uffffffffffffff, que alivio, Isa no vuelvas a apretar tan fuerte creo que me has roto la mano.

Melissa: Hola mi Phinny.

Phineas (se da la vuelta conmocionado al escuchar esa voz tan conocida): NO, TU, ¿QUE HACES TU AQUI?, (a Candace), ¿QUE HACE ESTA AQUI?.

Melissa: No me saludas, venga dame un besito.

Phineas: (haciendo una pose de Kung-fu), alto quieto no vengas , que te conozco.

Melissa: Venga, no nos vemos desde tu boda con ELLA.

Phineas: (ironico) ah, si mi boda esa que planeaste arruinar, y se ve que te olvidas, de mi luna de miel, mi primer aniversario, y ah si se me olvidaba cuando te contrataron como mi secretaria, si digamos que tengo muchos recuerdos ''bonitos'' contigo.

(En ese momento entra Jeremy)

Jeremy: phineas me ayudas a dej..., Melissa

Phineas: no solo eso Melissa embarazada, Con contracciones y todo

Melissa: (riendo), Ah que bien me lo voy a pasar hoy, donde estara Richard.

Jeremy: No fue la que...

Todos, (Isa, Candace y Phineas): (cortandole); Si, fue ella.

* * *

(Mientras Con Django, en la habitacion de la chica)

Chica: (hiperventilando), fufufufufuufuufuufufufufufuf ufufufufufufufufufuufufuuf.

Enfermera: Respira, Respira, Respira, Respira, Respira..., muy bien

Chica:(levantando la sabana y mirando dentro de la cama) Oh no.

Django: (haciendo una mueca), ¿que es eso?,, le ha explotado algo

Enfermera: solo ha roto aguas, tranquilicese.

Django: (muy nervioso), ha roto aguas, como, ¿que quiere decir con que ha roto aguas?, ¿que diablos es romper aguas?

Enfermera; (viendo a Django cada vez mas nervioso), Respire..., respire, respire.

* * *

(en la habitacion de bufford este grita de dolor, por culpa de las piedras en el riñon, agarrando por el cuello a Baljeet).

Bufford: (muy dolorido), OOOOh, Haz que me saquen eso

Baljeet: (intentando zafarse de su dolorido amigo); Respiraaaa, respira, respira y no pienses en el dolor.

Bufford: (intentando calmarse), ufffff, QUIERO DROGAS JEET, QUIERO DROGAS, (mueve el brazo donde tiene a Baljeet atrapado)

Baljeet: Yo tambien, yo tambien (bufford le estampa contra la pared), Aayy.

* * *

(en la habitacion de Isabella, entran Ferb y Vanessa):

Vanessa: (saluda a Isa), Hola, no me puedo creer que este tardando tanto.

Ferb: ¿como te encuentras?.

Isabella: (cansadisima): Oh, Pues ya ves, sabes esa sensacion de cuando intentas sacar un San bernardo por el culo.

Ferb: ¿Tengo una duda eh oido...?, (se abre la persiana de la habitacion de al lado y aparece Melissa), Madre de Dios es verdad.

Melissa: Ferb Fletcher, ¿cuanto tiempo?.

Ferb: (contrariado), Melissa

Phineas: No solo Melissa, Melissa embarazada con contracciones y todo.

Melissa: no tranquilos creo que sera facil, total tengo una pelvis muy ancha. ¿Te acuerdas Ferb?.

Ferb: (poniendo cara de asco): Melissa ni siquiera sabiamos que estabas embarazada, ¿quien es el pobre humano al que le robaste la esencia?.

Melissa: (señalandolo de forma acusadora), ERES TU, es tuyo, Ferb Fletcher.

Ferb: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?.

Melissa: (riendose), jajajajjajajjajja, Mirads que nervioso se pone hace tres años que no nos enrollamos.

Ferb: Oh si, muy gracioso, (serio) ¿te duele mucho?, el Parto duele.

* * *

(Con Django Brown, la chica que estaba ayudando esta de parto ya):

Django: vamos, vamos, vamos empuja hacia afuera, ¿tu nombre?

Chica: llamame Lydia.

Django: vamos Lydia vamos, tu puedes empuja, empuja hacia fuera, echale de la pista, controla la pelota y ve hacia canasta Whooa, Whooa, Vamos alla... (todos le estan mirando)

Enfermera: (carraspeando)

Django; yo, esto lo estaba, Vale, (a Lydia) vamos empuja, empuja.

* * *

(En la habitacion de Isabella):

Vanessa: Bueno Ferb y yo nos vamos

Ferb: seguimos con el proyecto

Vanessa (besandole), y tu que crees Mira

(ven un escobero medio abierto y entran dentro, mientra en la habitacion de Isa apenas un momento antes)

Phineas: espera un momento quiero hablar con ferb, (sale y les ve entrar dentro del escobero se dirige hacia alli)

(dentro del escobero, los jovenes se han quitado la chaqueta y Ferb esta lidiando con el sujetador de su esposa)

Vanessa: vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿que estas haciendo?, no se te suelen dar mal los sujetadores, de hecho un vez me lo quitaste con solo mirarme

Ferb: Va, Va, Va espera un momento ,(se lo consigue quitar pero alguien abre la puerta y la cierra rapidamente con un ¿que ostias?)

Vanessa: ese no era tu hermano

Ferb: Si, creo que si

Vanessa: Alguna idea, (ferb niega con la cabeza).

(Fuera, Phineas esta apoyado en la puerta, respira hondo y entra para hablar con ellos)

Phineas:(con los ojos encendidos de Ira) ¿Que estais Haciendo?

(en la habitacion de Isa esta tiembla y Piensa ¿quien estara usando mi frase?, de nuevo en el escobero, un conserje cierra la puerta con llave).

Phineas: ... Y no me puedo creer que precisamente hoy, hoy os de por poneros cachondos y hala a follar como conejos, total si mi hermano no se va enterar que mas da si le arruinamos un dia que recordara toda la vida, Muchas Gracias, me vuelvo con Isa, (va ha abrir la puerta pero no puede), ¿que cojon...?, (intenta abrirla con fuerza bruta pero no lo consigue).

Ferb: Houston tenermos un problema...

* * *

**Y Bueno señores, disculpenme si ha bajado un poco el nivel, [y felicitenme si ha subido (esto no)], pero es lo que tiene estar un par de meses no haciendo mas que leer nombres de reyes tan pintoresco como Artatama, Nabudoconosor (a este sus padres le odiaban) o mi favorito Shuppiluliumash (Manda huevos).**

**Bueno solo decir que espero que os siga pareciendo igual de gracioso que el tercer capitulo y si se que melissa no esta jodiendo mucho la mona pero su papel cobrara mucha importancia en los ultimos capitulos. y ahora a responder a la Elaborada lista de reviews que tengo:  
**

**FanPhineasyferb2011: No dudo de mi solo soy autocritico (demasiado eso es cierto)  
**

**Gallegorrinco: ¿problemas?, si alguno que otro causara  
**

**Juli4427: en primer lugar gracias por leer la historia, me alegro de que te haya gustado, esperemos que este Capitulo siga igual de LOL  
**

**FlutterRage: si se lo que significa Mlp, my little pony, pero esa serie no me gusta  
**

**Mariokinomoto88: Si se comportan como idiotas, y yo apuesto por Melissa por que esta 40x1 (un euroa postado ganas cuarenta).  
**

**Kurumy: si algo de Friends tiene  
**

**Annie: aqui esta la continuacion disfrutala  
**

**y Finalmenente solo quiero decir Dejen reviews y ... (una mujer pelirroja me golpea)  
**

**Nami: gphinbella93, a trabajar.  
**

**Yo; pero...  
**

**Nami: Nada que tenemos que reencontrarnos en sabondy con Pell  
**

**Yo: shhhhhhh. eso es un secreto (me golpean me deja inconsciente, y me lleva arrastras)  
**

**Nami: lo siento chicos pero me lo llevo a la seccion One piece de esta Web  
**

**_¿CONTINUARA?_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno me alegra de que no haya perdido el tiron mi historia, he echado de menos algun review (Juli eso va por ti), pero bueno cuatro reviews no esta nada mal, bueno en este capitulo va a seguir siendo igual de rocambolesca que los anteriores. Voy a aprovechar tambien para decir que a todos aquellos que les gusten esta historia deberian acercarse y leer la ultima historia la mas reciente llamada ''Revolution'', Buena y eso es todo disculpenme por la publicidad  
**

* * *

**Corre,que viene**

* * *

_CAPITULO 5.- Botella descorchada en 3, 2, 1_

(Dentro del escobero)**  
**

Todos: SOCORRO, SOCORRO, AYUDENNOS, (dice phineas)

Phineas: estoy a punto de tener un hijo,(se callan todos)

Vanessa: esto no funciona

Phineas: esperad, un momento apartaos voy a romper la puerta, (se echa atras pero mete el pie en un cubo y se cae golpeandose la cabeza), Ay

Ferb: Vaya buen trabajo hermano.

Phineas: (levantandose, todavia mareado), bueno alla voy, (se abalanza sobre la puerta y la golpea con el hombro se oye un crujido, phineas cae al suelo)

Ferb: Conseguido, (mira a su hermano), no creo que no, te has hecho daño

Phineas: me he dislocado el hombro

Vanessa: espero que lo arreglo, (le coloca el hombro, bien)

* * *

(Django sale a la sala de espera un momento y se encuentra con Jeremy)

Jeremy: ¿donde has estado?

Django: (como si hubiese venido de la guerra), Whoa , acabo de tener un bebe

Jeremy: (en plan Ironico), ENHORABUENA

* * *

(en la habitacion de Bufford, entra el doctor)

Doctor: esta listo, es hora de orinar

Bufford: (intentando relajarse)

Doctor: (enseñando un bote de plastico), espere, espere, espere, Ya casi es hora de intentar orinar

Bufford: (asintiendo), ah, vale

* * *

(de nuevo en el escobero, Phineas sigue gritando mientras Vanessa, y ferb, bueno siguen a lo suyo)

Phineas: (coge un aspirado y lo agarra como un bate)

Ferb: que vas ha a hacer con eso aspirar la puerta

Phineas: ¿perdona, no te estabas besuqueando con tu mujer hace unos segundos?, si se te ocurre algo mejor, adelante aportalo

Ferb: salir por la ventilacion, Vanessa cabe, sale por otro conducto y avisa al conserje.

* * *

(Django entra al hospital con unos globos y un peluche y se dirige a la habitacion de Lydia antes de entrar escucha una voz y el joven observa detras de la puerta)

Lydia: ¿como has averiguado que estaba aqui?

Hombre: me ha llamado tu madre, (observando al bebe), asi que es esta

Lydia: (ironica), no que va me la han prestado

Hombre: Siento que la hayas tenido tu sola

Lydia: no he estado sola, habia un medico, una enfermera y un muy, muy buen ayudante, ¿sabes quien ha ganado el partido?

Hombre: Si, los Hurricane por dos puntos..., Son una mierda

Lydia: (Mirandole fijamente), No, no son tan malos

Django: (cerrando lentamente la puerta deja los globos y se marcha con el peluche un poco cabizbajo, a la habitacion de Isabella, mientra una musica triste flota en el ambiente Django se da la vuelta), le importa dejar de tocar esa musica, señor, me deprime

Hombre: que quiere que le haga eso es cosa del autor no mia, me necesitan en otra parte, (se marcha corriendo)

* * *

(Mientras con Isabella, el Doctor garald, entra y mientras Melissa se marcha gritando)

Isabella: y Con ella van Cinco, cinco mujeres

Dr Garald: Vaya 40 horas, es toda una heroina ademas creo que ese tiempo es un record entre los records con mas sinsentido del mundo, (se oye una trompeta)

Isabella: Bien, Yuju, Doctor tiene que hacer algo tiene que darme drogas o encender una hoguera ahi dentro y obligarla a salir.

Dr. garald: de hecho creo que esta a punto de ir al paritorio, ya ha dilatado diez centimetros

Isabella: ¿que?

Dr. Garald: diez centimetros esta a punto de ser Mama

Isabella: Dios mio, Vale, (entra una mujer embarazada), TE HE GANADO PRINGADA, oye Candace ¿y phineas?

* * *

(Con Phineas, en el escobero)

Phineas: (saca la tarjeta de credito e intenta abrir la puerta, al cabo de un rato sacala tarjeta rota), Venga ya, porque, porque hoy todo me sale tan mal, este deberia ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida, va nacer mi primer hijo y yo deberia estar presente en vez de estar encerrado en este escobero, con dos perros en celo..., no se ofendan

Ferb: na tu tranquilo, si has terminado de jugar con la tarjetitas y de quejarte nos ayudas para abrir el conducto de ventilacion para poder salir de aqui, ¿por favor?.

Phineas: No tengo otra cosa que hacer asi que bueno

* * *

(En el paritorio, Isabella se encuentra rodeada)

Isabella: (gritando de dolor), ¿Donde esta Phineas?

Candace: Tranquila Seguro que llega a tiempo, ademas el no se lo perderia

Django: si ademas, el doctor dice que todavia quedara un rato para que el niño nazca, asi que estas en la estacion cero

Jeremy: (mirando a Django), te aseguro que a veces me asusta..(Isabella agarra de la camisa a jeremy), SOCORRO, ayudadme quiere arrancarme el corazon, (Isa grita y le suelta), Estupendo alguien ha visto un pezon es mio

Dr. Garald: Bien es hora de empujar, quiero que todo el mundo que no sea el padre o la madre se vaya, (se marchan todos)

Todos: te queremos, nos vemos luego.

Dr. Garald: Bien, necesito unas pinzas y unas gasas y el canal de ciencia ficcion

Isabella: ¿que?, ¿para que?.

(un auxiliar enciende la tele)

Television: ''Star trek, la conquista del espacio''

Isabella: Aaaaaaagh, que pesadilla

Dr. Garald: si si el parto duele, pero este capitulo le va a encantar, spock toca los bongos. ¿Esta lista?, es hora de empujar

Isabella: No, no estoy lista me falta un marido

Dr. Garald: lo siento no puedo decirle al bebe que espere

Isabella: oh Dios, Phineas te voy a matar

* * *

(en el Escobero, Ferb consigue quitar la reja que lleva a ventilacion)

Phineas: bien conseguido, estas lista Vanessa

Vanessa: Si ayudadme a subir, (Vanessa consigue entrar en el conducto de ventilacion)

Ferb: ¿que ves?

Vanessa: bueno cariño la verdad veo lo que parece ser un oscuro respiradero, no espera.., si es un oscuro resiradero

(la puerta del escobera se abre y aparece el conserje)

Phineas: Vanessa esta abierta, esta abierta, la puerta esta abierta (ferb y Phineas se marchan corriendo dejando a Vanessa sola)

Conserje: esperen se han dejado unas piernas, (ferb viene corriendo)

Ferb: ya me ocupo yo , (el conserje se va), vamos vanessa sal

Vannesa: ahora vooooooooooooy, (se cae encima de Ferb)

Ferb: ¿estamos solos?, te apuntas a la fiesta

Vannesa: Cariño, no es el momento, vayamos con tu hermano

* * *

(Mientras en el Paritorio, unos momentos despues)

Dr. Garald: vamos, Isa con mas fuerza, vam..., (entra phineas)

Isabella: ¡Tu!, ¿donde estabas?

Phineas: bueno es una larga historia luego te la cuento, fui a la habitacion, pero como no estabas supuse que estarias aqui

Isabella: vaya genio, brillante conclusion

Dr. Garald: bueno, bien dejad las discusiones para luego y ahora a empujar.

Phineas: (cogiendo a Isa de la mano), me parece bien

Dr. Garald: empuje, empuje, venga cinco segundos mas 5,4..

Isabella:(muy rapido), 3,2,1, Ooooh

Dr. Garald: bien la proxima contraccion sera dentro de veinte segundos

Isabella: No puedo, no puedo mas, no puedo

Phineas: cariño lo haces muy bien

Dr. Garald: bien ya toca

Isabella: aaaaaaaght, y una mierda veinte segundos

Dr. Garald: bien, vamos alla, empuje, ESPERE, veo algo

Phineas: (acercandose), QUE, lo ve ,SANTO CIELO

Isabella: NO DIGAS SANTO CIELO, ¿SANTO CIELO QUE?

Phineas: (asustado): ¿que es eso?

Dr. Garald: es el trasero del bebe, viene de nalgas

Phineas: (mas relajado), Madre mia, creia que tenia dos cabezas

Isabella: POR DIOS, doctora el bebe nacera bien

Dr, Garald: No se preocupe no tardara, solo tiene que empujar

* * *

**Bueno fin del capitulo, ya no queda nada, el proximo capitulo Nacera y se le dara nombre y Melissa (como no) provocara un pequeño conflicto en la joven y feliz pareja , siento haber dejado el capitulo en mitad del parto pero, a si se hace mas interesante, nos vemos; gracias a todos por sus reviews, y por favor echen mas reviews para esta historia, nos vemos.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno primeramente solo quiero decir que perdonenme con la tardanza, y tambien decir que esta historia esta en su cenit, y tambien muchas gracias por los reviews, que no baje el nivel, nos vemos. Espero Tambien que esto sea de su agrado, Nos vemos.**

* * *

(En el Paritorio)

Dr. Garald: Vamos empuje, Tampoco duele tanto Mujer

Isabella: (Gritando de dolor): OH, DIOS, Le doy un patada en los huevos despues, a ver si eso te Duele.

Phineas: (animandola), Vamos cariño ya queda poco, empuja, vamos

Isabella: (Exhausta), no puedo, Phineas, en serio, no puedo, Cariño ¿lo haces tu por mi?.

Phineas: Si, si que puedes, venga empuja a la de uno, dos...

Isabella: !Tres¡, (la joven golpea a Phineas en la frente y este cae completamente aturdido), ¿ E..sta...s Bien?

Phineas: (desde el suelo), sigue empujando, (se levanta frotandose la frente), Uuff, no tienen ni idea de cuanto duele esto, (Todos se le quedan mirando), Ehhhhhh, sigue empujando.

Dr. Garald: venga, Isabella, Esto ya esta, un ultimo empujon, (Isa empuja), eso es, (Un llanto llena la habitacion mientras Garald, muestra a los asombrados y cansados padres, una criaturita, pequeña y rosada, cubierta de Sangre), Enhorabuena es una niña.

Isabella: Oh, dios mios si es pequeñisima, (El doctor se lleva a la niña, un momento y Isa se Altera), eh a donde se la llevan

Phineas: No, Tranquila solo van a lavarla un poco.

Isabella: si, pero que tengan cuidado, es pequeñisima.

(Tras un rato, el doctor trae de nuevo a la niña, ya limpia)

Dr. Garald: ¿Ya tienen nombre?.

Phineas e Isabella: (se miran entre si, fijamente), No, no tenemos nombre, al menos, no todavia.

Dr. Garald: Bueno, de momento podemos llamarla La pequeña Flynn.

Phineas: NO, la pequeña Flynn Garcia Saphiro.

(Cuando, el doctor Garald, se va, Phineas se encuentra a Isa con la niña, en actitud tierna), y mientras acariciando suavemente la mano de la niña.)

Isabella (acariciando suavemente la mano de la niña): Mi niña, mi niña, Gracias por salir de mi.

Phineas: (acercandose a la cama y apoyandose en ella), Esto es maravilloso, verdad.

Isabella: (Sonriendo), Si, Verdad.

* * *

(Un par de horas despues, un gran grupo de personas entra en la habitacion de Isabella, que esta con la niña).

Isabella: (muy Feliz) Hola chicos, Bienvenidos.

Todos: Hola, Isa y ¿la niña?.

(Isa, enseña a todos el pequeño bulto)

Vanessa: Oh Dios mio, es increible, (Isa se la entrega y esta la coge con sumo cuidado).

Isabella: si, lo se.

Vanessa: OH, como me alegro de que os emborracharais y os enrollarais.

Ferb: (mientras la coge en brazos), es increible hace poco estaba dentro de ti y finalmente, 49 horas despues, aqui esta, con nosotros.

Vanessa: Duele, tanto como dicen.

Isabella: (a Vanessa), Oh,Cariño tu no podrias soportarlo.

Linda: Eh, me toca, (Ferb le entrega a la niña), Oh, es una monada, podia aplastarle la cabezita, (Isa llora), Pero no lo hare (dice algo cortada).

Candace: Isa, que te pasa, estas bien.

Isabella: (aun lloriqueando), Oh, nada es simplemente que no puedo parar de llorar.

Phineas: El doctor dice que es por las hormonas, que estan alteradas, ademas tienes carencia de sueño.

Isabella: y que, todos habeis dormido poco y no os veo llorar por haberos puesto las zapatillas al reves, (Vuelve a llorar con mas fuerza).

Django: (sorprendido), ¿pero que es lo que te pasa?

Isabella: lo estoy reviviendo.

Jeremy: ¿que?, ya sabeis como la vais a llamara

Django: Un momento no vais a llamarla pequeñita me parece muy original.

Phineas: la verdad es que dudamos entre dos nombres.

Isabella: Si, y me encantan los dos asi que porque no eliges uno y se acabo.

Phineas: Bueno, esta bien, Amigos, os presento a Rachel.

Todos: hola Rachel..., (todos se paran al ver a Isa Negar con la cabeza).

Isabella: No tiene cara de llamarse Isabella.

Jeremy : y cual es el otro.

Phineas: Dalila.

Isabella: Oh, genial de repente parece una puta biblica.

Phineas: Bueno entonces me parece que hemos a pequeñita.

Django; Yupiiii.

Doofenshmirtz: Hola, como esta mi familia.

(Todos se dan la vuelta).

Vanessa: PAPA.

* * *

(un rato despues todo calmado retoman la conversacion).

Vannesa: Ya encontrareis un nombre, Tranquilos

Doofenshmirtz: Ja, claro para ti es facil decirlo sabes los nombres de tus hijos desde primaria.

Vanessa: PAPA.

Isabella (Interesada)Ah, si ¿y cuales son?.

Ferb: ¨LO SABES.

Vanessa; Yo, Si, bueno, los elegi cuando tenia 12 años.

Ferb: ya la hemos liado se llamaran como el cantante de algun grupo de Rock, me lo inmagino a un Angus o a un Sammy.

Vanessa: bueno si es niño me gustaba mucho el de Thomas y de niña no quiero decirlo...

Isabella:Oh venga ya, no vamos a usarlo

Vanessa: , esta bien, Marie

Isabella: Joder es perfecto, pero no lo podemos usar.

Vanessa: Quedatelo, total la niña tiene cara de Marie

Isabella: Gracias.

Vanessa: Ademas no queda Bien con Fletcher.

Lawrence y Ferb: Oye

* * *

(Un rato despues, Todos salen de la habitacion no sin antes despedirse de la feliz pareja y de Marie, cuando salen, Ferb agarra a Vanessa del brazo)

Ferb: te parece si intentamos crear a un niño, preciosa.

Vanessa: no me parece lo correcto, cariño.

Ferb: Vamos, casi se te caia la baba con Marie, Venga.

Vanessa: bueno, venga intentemoslo otra vez total no nos puede ir peor de lo que nos ha ido.

(Ambos jovenes se dirigen al escobero)

Vanessa: espera un momento, 3,2,1, bien vamos, semental.

Ferb: no lo repitas otra vez, cariño, dice mientras se abalanza sobre su esposa.

* * *

(Media hora despues Doofenshmirtz, se acerca al escobero y escucha ruidos extraños, Doof se acerca a la puerta y agudiza el oido).

Doof: (Riendo) vaya me parece que hay gente divirtiendose, aqui dentro.

Django: ¿Que hace? señor Doofenshmirtz

Doof: oh, Nada chico solo fisgaba al parecer hay gente que se lo pasa de lo lindo, te gustaria Fisgar.

Django: (un poco asqueado) QUE; NO..., por dios, no gracias, si quiero ver eso, uso internet, no sea pervertido.

Doof: Bueno alla tu voy a echar un vistazo. (entreabre la puerta y observa a la pareja cuando de repente ve que es su Hija), VANESSA.

Vanessa: PAPA.

Ferb: SEÑOR.

Doof: (cierra la puerta y gritando al cielo), Oh dios mio, Maldita Seas mi mente pervertida.

(Dentro del escobero, La pareja medio desnuda esta muy alterada).

Vanessa: Oh, dios mio nos ha visto, me ha visto, ay madre no le voy a poder mirar a la cara en años, AY mi madre, que verguenza.

Ferb: (tranquilo), deberiamos hablar con el, explicarle

Vanessa: si, eso haremos, se lo explicaremos, total esto tienen facil explicacion, Joder, joder, jodeeeeeeer. Que verguenza.

Ferb: (agarrandole y zarandeandola): CALMATE MUJER, POR DIOS TRANQUILA, (mira abajo y ve los pechos de su mujer al aire) y por favor ponte el sujetador, .

* * *

**Si lo se, corto pero intenso, que pasara, en el siguiente capitulo, lo vereis, por favor pongan algun que otro review, para que me ayuden a mejorar la historia.**

**Por cierto he decidido actualizar esta Historia, una vez al mes para que me dure, y asi os aguanteis un poquito, asi que siento mucho haberme retrasado en la actualizacion, mas de lo previsto.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que este capitulo mantenga el nivel del anterior.**

******Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, a todos, finalmente con este capitulo esta historia ha llegado, a su fin no descarto, hacer algunos capitulos extra, pero de momento la historia original, ha llegado a su fin, disfruten del ultimo capitulo y por supuesto opinen sobre la historia y disfrutenla, y y ya sin mas dilacion, les presento elñ capitulo.**

* * *

**Corre, que viene:**

* * *

_Capitulo 7.- Fin_  


(Vanessa y ferb salen del escobero y enseguida, Doof, ataca a Ferb agarrandole del cuello)

Doof: Maldito cabron, ¿Que estabas haciendo con mi niña?.

Ferb:(Intentando zafarse de Doof) Oye viejo estupido, que tambien es mi esposa, y ademas yo no estaba mirando.

(Vanesaa se interpone entre los dos para intentar solucionar, la vergonzosa situacion).

Vanessa: A ver, Padre, para de una vez, POR UNA VEZ, no era por placer.

Doof: ¿a que te refieres?, no era ñaka-ñaka, por gusto.

Vanessa: No, Ferb y yo estamos intentado tener un hijo, Y por favor te agradecerias que dejases de decir todo el rato lo del Ñaka-ñaka.

Doof: Espera, no me digais que queresi tener un hijo, me encanta, Al fin sere abuelo, Te ha costado eh...

Vanessa: Padre...

Doof: Y por cierto, no me parece que la postura, que estabais tomando, no era la correcta, cuando Charlene y yo te concebimos.., por decirlo asi estabamos...

Vanessa y Ferb: NO QUEREMOS SABERLO, VIEJO LOCO.

Doof: bueno, bueno, ahi no sabes lo feliz que me habeis hecho, se lo voy a decir a mi nemesis, dice mientras se va corriendo.

Ferb: ¿Nemesis?, Has considerado meter a tu padre en el manicomio.

Vanessa: Varias veces, Ferb; varias veces.

Ferb: ¿Y quien ese nemesis?.

Vanessa: Bueno, es un ornitorrinco.

Ferb; Un ornitorrinco si no hacen gran cosa, Dice pasando el brazo por el hombro de su esposa.

Vanessa: Bueno tengo otra idea, en vez de decidir si metemos a mi padre en un manicomio, por que no vamos a casa y hacemos una pequeño sesion de sexo. (una pequea corriente, refresca a vanessa, que se encuentra sola en medio del pasillo), Esto, ¿ferb?, (Ferb vuelve, agarra a Vanessa y se la lleva en volandas hacia el coche).

Dos Minutos despues salian del aparcamiento del Hospital con Ferb conduciendo a 100 Km/Hora por en medio de la ciudad esquivando coches como un loco.

* * *

(En otra parte del Hospital, Phineas entra en la Habitacion de Isa, y se encuentra a Isabella mirando a Marie, durmiendo)

Phineas: (Bromeando) Hola, como esta la Madre.

Isabella: Bueno, he estado mejor.

Phineas: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo, esta noche?,

Isabella: no te preocupes vuelve a casa, tardare en recuperarme, He tenido un parto de 42 horas, voy a estar aqui una buena temporada.

Phineas: Oh, bien no tu tranquila, estate todo el tiempo que quieras; (Al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Phineas), '' Bueno, este hospital es relativamente barato creo que son 125 dolares, la noche''.

Isabella: Bien, por cierto, te quiero y quiero que hagas esto para casa dice pasandole un folio escrito en doble columna y por ambas paginas.

Phineas: (dice ) ¿Y esto?.

Isabella: nada, cuatro o cinco cosillas que quiero que hagas en casa.

Phineas: te refieres a cuatro o cinco mil cosas que quieres que haga dice tras leer, la hoja detenidamente. bueno, me voy, por que si no, no terminare la lista en tres dias.

Isabella: (Recostandose en la cama) no te preocupes seguro que tienes mas de tres dias, voy a estar aqui una buena temporada.

Phineas: (Besandola con ternura) Me voy, a casa te veo mañana.

Isabella: (Viendo como sale, Phineas de la Habitacion mira a Marie, sonriendo, se acuesta en la cama pensando que dormiria bien esa noche tras dos dias sin dormir)

* * *

(Unos minutos despues, Phineas llega a Casa y observa el edificio).

Phineas: (Suspirando, mientras avanza), Ah estoy muertoooo (se tropieza con una Bolsa), ¿que coño?, vaya si es la bolsa que me he dejado (coge la bolsa), todavia sigue aqui, que suerte.

(Sube las escaleras, abre la puerta del Apartamento y sin encender la luz, saca una cerveza del frigorifico en el sofa, tras un rato enciende la luz de lampara de la mesilla, donde se encuentra con una mujer de su misma edad)

Mujer: HOLA

Phineas: (girando la cabeza y sin mucho interes) hola (bebe un trago, pasa un rato y pega un Grito) Jodeeeeeeer , que haces aqui mujer

Mujer: Vaya al fin se dio cuenta, Ven aqui, dame un abrazo ''Papi'' Enhorabuena', e (abraza a )

Phineas: (Sin respiracion), ¿Vale.., si..,gracias, Pero que haces aqui Kath?

Kath: Es que no puedo felicitar al padre de una de mis amigas, y una de mis ex.

Phineas:(Sin entender nada) SI., claro que puedes pero cuando haya dormido un poco.. estoy muerto.

Kath: ah si es verdad ya me lo ha contado Isa, llevas 40 horas sin dormir, ¿no?.

Phineas: cuarenta y dos, gracias.

Kath: Lo siento..., (Gritando), CHICOS SALID...

Phineas: eh?, QUE, Alto..., No..., Espera...

Kath: Vamos a celebrarlo, No me des las gracias, triangulo.

Phineas (Agarrando a Kath), No, no te las dare, Te voy a Matar, Me acompañas un momento, fuera.

Hombre: Eh Phineas enhorabuena

Phineas: Eh Gracias Bob.

Kath: que Pasa Hombre, Disfruta de la Fiesta.

Phineas: A ver, estoy que me muero de Sueño, Isa Me ha dejado el trabajo de tres meses, y he vivido un infierno en el Hospital, Vamos que la unica forma de saber si estoy todavia Cuerdo o no, es que todavia no He visto una cebra Parlante.

(de repente Una Cebra pasa por delante de el)

Cebra: Enhorabuena Amigo.

Phineas: Vale estoy loco. (Recibe una Bofetada), AY!, ¿porque me das?

Kath: Te lo merecias

Phineas: (Histerico) ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

Kath: Phineas Calmate, No fue idea de mia , vamos fue idea de Tu hermano, Bueno de todas Formas nadie podia preveer que Isa tardase tanto en Dilatar, Oye la niña no Ha heredado tu triangulo ¿No?, eh Phineas. (Da un par Palmas), despierta.

Phineas: ¡VOY A MATAR A FERB!.

Kath: a ver, Phineas relajate, llevas dos dias con mucha presion, estas muy cansado, relajate, tomate unas Birras, descansa, Vamos son las once y media, a las dos, Echo a todos de aqui y te vas a la cama.

Phineas: (Sin escuchar Nada, llamando a Ferb).

Kath: (llevandose las manos a la cabeza), ay Marie buena suerte, la vas a necesitar con un padre como el tuyo

* * *

(mientras en el apartamento de Ferb)

Vanesa: (Como dios la trajo al mundo, y en la cama), FERB, Rapido montame antes de que ocurra algo.

Ferb: (Lanzandose a la cama) No me lo digas dos veces.

Vanesa: Oh Si vamos, (Suena el telefono), MIERDA

Ferb: (Saliendo de la cama y cogiendo el telefono), Es Phineas.

Vanessa: (sale de la cama, Agarra el telefono y lo lanza fuera del Piso).

Ferb: (Atonito), Vaya. Lo has puesto en Orbita. (Vanessa lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo lleva a la habitacion y cierra la puerta de un portazo).

* * *

(En casa de Phineas, en la habitacion Kath esta tumbada en la cama de La pareja mientras Phineas intenta desesperadamente hablar con Ferb tras un rato llamando algo rompe la ventana.)

Phineas: Oh, Mierda, coge el objeto y se encuentra con el movil de ferb medio roto.

Kath: Bueno al menos sabemos la razon por la que no contestaba, A ver Phineas, Entiendo lo que te ocurre estas cansado voy a echar a todo el mundo de aqui, vale

Phineas: Es la mejor noticia que me han dado.

Kath:(Preguntando) ¿Y el nacimiento de Tu hija?.

Phineas: (Balbuceando), Eh..m esto, la segunda mejor noticia que me han dado, hoy.

Kath (Asintiendo), ¡CORRECTO!.

(Kath sale de la habitacion y en unos 15 minutos entra de nuevo)

Kath: Eh Triangulo, ya se han ido todos, me marcho, nos vemos.

Phineas: Kath, Gracias por la fiesta.

Kath: Eh, No hace falta que me las des, Phineas, nos Vemos, Disfrutade tu nueva vida, Papa.

(Kath cierra la puerta tras de si y phineas se queda Solo, El pelirrojo tras meditospectar un rato se tumba en el sofa y al instante se queda dormido, al dia siguiente comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida y lo que ocurriese poco le importaba)

* * *

**Si lo se me ha salido un final cutre, muy cutre pero espero que guste y bueno ahora solo quedan los especiales, un total de 5 publicados cuando me de la gana. el primero ya va por la mitad y se centrara en el problema de Phineas para sacar a Isa del Hospital. **

**Respecto al personaje de Kath esta seria su personalidad real y no la de Revolution una mujer muy lanzada, muy alocada, casi como un terremoto con una personalidad similar a Phineas y ciertamente un poco pesada el personaje de Revolution ha cambiado su personalidad por diversas causas que revelare en revolution. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo.  
**

**Respecto al titulo 'Fin' se refiere al cambio a una nueva etapa en la vida de la parejilla que claro al tener a Marie, tendran que cambiar un ''poco'' su estilo de vida.  
**


End file.
